


a prism, refracted

by itachitachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (idek what romance is anymore but I think it feels something like this), Aromantic Kuroo Tetsurou, Asexual Akaashi Keiji, Intimacy, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Open Relationships, Romance, Tumblr: nsfw--haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't have to go out," Akaashi says. He'd already been wearing his coat, but he sheds it efficiently, then hooks a finger in the gap where Bokuto's shirt buttons don't line up, pulling him further inside.</p><p>Bokuto lets himself be dragged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a prism, refracted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this headcanon](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/142006864369/aceakaashi-is-romanticly-dating-bokuto-and) from nsfw--hq. (What a great prompt source, amirite??)
> 
> aka how much of a total genre 180 can I pull in a quick fic like this? I guess a pretty impressive one?

It's fast this time, rougher than Bokuto means it to be. Kuroo matches him for every thrust though, eyes glinting wild through the mess of his bangs, teeth bared. Bokuto loves this, can't look away. He pins Kuroo by the biceps and fucks him until he crumbles, until his head tips up in surrender.

"You're a maniac," Kuroo sighs afterward. "You want a blowjob or something?"

"Nah," Bokuto says. "Can I come on your chest?"

Kuroo obligingly rolls closer; Bokuto stares at the whole, marked up expanse of him, and fists his own dick. It's hot the way Kuroo watches him, expectant. He even bites his lip a little, licks it, like he wishes Bokuto's dick was in his mouth. Actually, he probably does wish Bokuto's dick was in his mouth.

"Fuck," Bokuto says, and comes.

Later, Kuroo says, "Did you want to go again, or shower?"

"Again, if I can," Bokuto says. "What time is it?"

Kuroo—hair absolutely destroyed—sits up to get a look at his computer screen. Bokuto is staring at the little dapples of maybe-bruises over his hip, satisfaction and new arousal starting to kindle in his stomach, when Kuroo tells him, "Almost five thirty."

"Shit!"

Bokuto doesn't have time to shower. He's at Akaashi's apartment only ten minutes later than he'd promised he would be, which he thinks is not the _worst_ , but from the way Akaashi's eyebrow raises when he opens the door, he is less than impressed. Maybe it's not even the lateness. Bokuto looks down at himself; he's missed not one, but two buttons. Probably his hair looks like someone has been grabbing at it (someone has).

"Just come in," Akaashi says. "Kuroo texted me, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Akaashi—" Bokuto says, obeying helplessly, "I'm sorry! We just—I wasn't paying attention!"

"We don't have to go out," Akaashi says. He'd already been wearing his coat, but he sheds it efficiently, then hooks a finger in the gap where Bokuto's shirt buttons don't line up, pulling him further inside.

Bokuto lets himself be dragged, distraught.

"We'll order in," Akaashi says, depositing Bokuto on the couch. "I'll choose."

"Should I shower?" Bokuto asks.

Akaashi looks him over, slowly. "If you want," he decides, sitting down next to Bokuto. "I don't care." He reaches out and brushes the corner of Bokuto's forehead, where he's probably still sweaty.

The way Akaashi's looking at him makes him feel warm and small. "I'm sorry, again," Bokuto says. "I haven't seen you for ages and I really have missed you. I knew I was gonna get super, um, worked up, and I didn't want that so—That's the reason but it's not an excuse! I should have paid more attention to the time so we could have a perfect date!"

Akaashi looks down. After a moment, he says, "Being cleaned up and on time is nice, but it isn't necessary for a perfect date, Bokuto-san."

"Huh?" Bokuto asks. "What's your perfect date then, Akaashi?"

"Perhaps you should reflect on that yourself," Akaashi says. "What would a perfect date be for you, Bokuto-san? Maybe that will give you some insight. I'm going to order our food."

Bokuto thinks, staring intensely at the stack of Akaashi's textbooks on the coffee table. He thinks very hard the entire time that Akaashi is on the phone, and then even harder when Akaashi comes back to the couch and sits down next to Bokuto. Akaashi tugs a little at his shoulder, so Bokuto leans over, and over, until his head is in Akaashi's lap. It's a good spot to think. Akaashi cards a hand through his messy hair, working gently at each tangle he encounters, and that feels good.

"I can't figure it out," Bokuto says eventually, starting to get drowsy. "I'm thinking about it, and all I can figure out is that it would just be having the best time ever with you, Akaashi. A date where I could show you how much I really like you and you, maybe you'd say really nice things about me and be really impressed. Some date where it's just us and how much we like each other, I guess."

"That does sound nice," Akaashi says, scratching Bokuto's scalp.

"Mmm," Bokuto says.

"Don't fall asleep," Akaashi tells him. "I've missed you too, you know."

Bokuto wriggles around to stare up at him. "Really?"

"Yes," Akaashi says.

Bokuto opens his mouth, but abruptly doesn't want to say anything. Akaashi is still looking at him in that very particular way, the corners of his expression softer than usual.

Akaashi touches Bokuto's cheek. His palm is warm, reassuring, and the sensation of it makes Bokuto shiver. Akaashi dips and kisses the corner of his mouth, then his bottom lip. Bokuto groans and grabs at the material of Akaashi's shirt, too hard. If he could grab onto the moment itself, this little slice of time, he would.

Akaashi pulls away, putting his fingers over Bokuto's lips where his mouth had been. Bokuto kisses the tips of them—he has to.

"I know you like me, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says. "And to be honest, while the execution sometimes leaves something to be desired, I am always impressed by your energy and your sense of purpose."

"Akaashi," Bokuto says, muffled. He might cry.

"I hope you're aware that I return your feelings," Akaashi says.

Bokuto nods.

"Then," Akaashi says, and pulls his fingers away.

"You're perfect," Bokuto blurts. "I mean, the date. This date is perfect."

Akaashi hums.

Bokuto curls up, pressing his face to Akaashi's thigh. After a minute, Akaashi goes back to touching his hair.


End file.
